The Great Escape of Bella Swan
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: After a fateful decision lands Bella in prison for murder, she begins to lose all hope, but sometimes fates plans aren't always so clear. Fage 5 Gift for Addicted Necker


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: The Great Escape of Bella Swan**

**Written for: Addicted Necker**

**Written By: Dizzygrl28**

**Fabulous Banner By: Mina Rivera**

**Rating: M'ish**

**Summary/Prompt used: Bella is a prisoner, Edward is a guard at Forks Jail...**

**A/N: **wraps up FAGE with sparkly red ribbon and hands it to Addicted Necker** Merry Christmas! I wish I could have done more with this, but with a 5k word limit... yeah. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Lyricalkris for beta'ing. Mwah!**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

* * *

**The Crime**

"Oh, stop being a prude, Bella, you're not running off to get married, it's one fracking date!"

Rosalie had been begging me all day to take her place on a blind date that her mother had so graciously arranged for her this evening. Apparently, he was the son of a congressman and a perfect fit for a girl of society such as Rosalie. The problem was, Rosalie didn't consider herself a society girl, and she had a boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes at my friend, "Hello! It's not_ my_ date!"

"What does that have to do with anything? You know it's too late to back out, my mom would be pissed if I embarrassed her like that. Besides, what would I tell Emmett?"

"Not fair, blondie!" I glared at her. "Maybe you need to tell your mother about Emmett so she stops trying to set you up on these ridiculous blind dates."

"She knows about Emmett, she just doesn't care because he doesn't meet her standards."

"Fine! I'll do it, but I'm doing this for Em, not you!" I caved.

She knew I adored Emmett; he was the brother I'd never had. We'd awkwardly been paired up as dorm-mates Freshman year at WSU. He was the All-American football player with the good looks and a fun streak, and I was the academic whose idea of a fun night was watching an old movie or curling up with a good book. I helped him with his homework, he taught me to play beer pong.

"Thank you, Bella." She smiled victoriously. "You never know, you might actually hit it off and finally get laid."

"Um, hello, he's expecting a tall, statuesque blond and he's getting a short, plain brunette." The way I saw it, this guy was going to be sorely disappointed.

"Pshhh..." Rosalie waved at me dismissively, "First of all, you are not plain, and second, he'll be drooling all over himself after I'm done with you."

She hadn't been lying. By the time she was done with me I was no longer plain or short, though I was still brunette. She'd spent two hours plastering me in makeup and curling my hair before stuffing me into a blue halter dress and a pair of outrageously high heels, that were probably going to land me in the ER before the night ended, but, damn! I looked hot!

The truth was, as the time neared, I was actually looking forward to the date. My dating life had pretty much been non-existent since my boyfriend, Edward, moved away Senior year of high school. We'd been together all through high school, and when his parents had made the decision to move away we were both devastated. We'd planned on keeping contact and even going to college together, but I never heard from him again. I'd tried dating since, but none of them could compare to him. He was - still is - the love of my life.

My date turned out to be James Deveraux, son of the popular and well loved, Senator Marcus Devereaux. Senator Deveraux had a reputation for working hard and playing even harder. I'd watched him on TV a couple of times during election season and found him to be pompous and arrogant, but he knew what the people of Washington wanted to hear, and they adored him.

Apparently, like father, like son. James was an absolute ass with an ego so big I think it preceded him everywhere he went. When he wasn't busy ogling my cleavage and making lewd insinuations, he spent most of dinner talking about himself. At least the food was satisfying, if not the company.

After dinner he wanted to take me out for drinks, but I declined, feigning a headache and asking him to take me home. He didn't look very happy, but he agreed and drove me home quietly.

When we pulled up to my apartment, he asked if he could come in to use the restroom. All I really wanted to do was get away from this creep. I also didn't want to be rude, so I allowed him to come in and showed him the facilities. He did have a long drive home after all. I went into the kitchen, preoccupied with sending a quick text to Rose - she owed me so big - and didn't hear him when he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Mmm, you smell good." He spoke lowly, "Let's say we continue this night indoors."

"Let's say we don't." I tried to shrug him off of me, but he gripped tighter.

"Come on, Bella, I can make you feel good. I promise."

He kissed my neck, and I began to struggle. "Let go of me, asshole!"

"Now that wasn't very nice." He reached up under my shirt with, touching my breast, and I screamed, but he covered my mouth making it difficult to breathe.

He was strong, but still I fought against him. There was no way I was just going to give in and let this happen, so I moved my body as much as possible, kicking and twisting, not giving him the chance to pin me down. When he let go of my mouth to try to get a better grip on me, I took the opportunity and bit down on his shoulder, but that just made him angry and he slapped me hard across my face. My mind was racing as I continued to fight. He was too strong, and I wasn't going to be able to fight against him much longer. I was a police chief's daughter; my dad went out of his way to teach me about predators and self-defense. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to me.

I struggled even harder and loosened his grip on me just enough that I was able to break free, scrambling to my feet and running toward the door. But he was fast and on his feet just as quickly, grabbing me from behind and shoving me against the counter.

"You stupid bitch, did you really think you could get away from me?" He laughed maniacally in my ear.

"Please," I begged, "Don't do this. I promise I won't tell anyone, just, please..."

"Shut up!" He screamed, shoving my face down onto the cold granite with one hand and pinning my arms with the other. His body pressed hard against mine, trapping me where I was, and I knew that this was it. He was going to win. But then, he let go of my arms so he could undo his pants, and I took the opportunity to grab a knife from the cutting block, swinging it behind me and burying it in his gut.

He let go of me and stumbled back, and I grabbed another knife, spinning around to face him.

At first, we both just stood there looking at each other, stunned at what I'd just done, but after a few seconds he faltered, grasping at the handle. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled, taking a step toward me and yanking out the knife, which turned out to be his mistake because as soon as he pulled it out, blood spurted and he collapsed to the floor.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," I was shaking violently as I dropped to my knees beside him to feel for a pulse, but he didn't have one. I scrambled for the phone and dialed 9-1-1, taking in the gruesome scene before me. By the time the 9-1-1 operator picked up, I'd begun to hyperventilate. "He's dead!" I cried into the phone.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down and tell me what's happened." The lady replied too calmly, "Who's dead?"

"James! James Devereaux! There was a struggle, and I stabbed him, and... oh my god! He's dead, and I killed him!" My mind was racing, and I couldn't think to speak straight. If only I hadn't agreed to this date. If only I hadn't let him into my apartment. If only...

I gave the operator my name and address, and then hung up the phone to her protests. I was scared, but the damage was done, and all I could do now was wait for the police to arrive.

* * *

**Trial and Punishment**

25 to life. For someone who is barely 21 years old, it feels like a death sentence.

It turned out that word travels fast when the son of a Senator is killed. The media arrived on scene almost as fast as the police had that night. When they escorted me from the house to take me down to the station for questioning, the cameras flashed, and the resulting pictures in the paper were horrific. The news of James's death made headlines, and the media had painted me as a psychotic killer, running the shots they caught of me that night over and over in their reporting. In them, my hands were cuffed behind my back and I looked dazed, covered in James' blood - the picture of a crazed murderer.

My dad had mortgaged his house to pay for my lawyer, but in the end he was no match for Senator Deveaux's team of high powered attorney's. The trial had been quick. Despite the character witnesses who testified on my behalf - including Rose and Emmett - as well as my own testimony, the prosecution did a better job of making me seem like a man hater with a history of psychological treatment.

The media frenzy leading up to and surrounding the trial hadn't helped. Unfortunately for me, the treatment for depression my dad forced me into when Edward moved away in high school, along with my well known mistrust of men since, was used against me. They even managed to get Jacob Black to testify. He was the first person I had tried to date after Edward left. The date had gone well, and I had actually enjoyed Jake's company, but when he tried to kiss me at the end of the night I panicked and ended up punching him in the face, breaking my hand. I hadn't meant to, it was just that I hadn't kissed anyone since Edward, and well, it just happened. Needless to say, I never went on a date with Jake again.

When the verdict was read, I was numb. I don't think it really registered with me until I was actually processed into what was to be my home for... ever.

The first few weeks at the Washington State Penitentiary for Women have been scary. The women in my unit are worn and hardened by their years of incarceration, many having extensive criminal histories and coming from backgrounds I'd only heard about on TV. They haven't been very welcoming of a young, naive girl like myself. My cellmate turned out to be an older woman named Esme, who was doing a life sentence for killing her abusive husband. Lucky for me, she took me under her wing, making it clear no one was to touch me, but it still hadn't stopped the heckling.

I spend most days in my cell, reading books and writing letters to my friends and family. I don't want to burden them with what's going on in here, so I primarily ask questions about their lives, not really wanting to know the answers. It wasn't their fault, but it hurt knowing that they were going on with their lives while I sat in here to rot. I miss my them all so much that it aches.

The doors to our cells unlocked and cell checks were announced, so we filed into the hallway and lined up, hands held out in front of us as was procedure. Today they were training a new guard, and apparently he was cute because some of the girls whistled and made lewd comments as the guards went cell to cell searching for contraband and took roll of each prisoner. I hadn't been paying much attention until they reached my cell, and then my heart stopped. _No, no, no! Not him, anyone but him._

But it was him. Edward.

Bile rose in my throat as he walked past me without a glance and began searching my bunk, along with another guard. So long I'd yearned to see him again, but this was never how I pictured our reunion. I felt sick and humiliated, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

I was fighting back tears when he exited my cell to move on to the next. I didn't want to look at him to see the disgust on his face, but I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he walked by. He was as beautiful as I remembered him, and more. His hair was still a disheveled mess, but his once boyish features had transformed into those of a man, chiseled and defined. He was stunning.

And when he finally looked at me, it wasn't with the disgust I expected; he looked at me with indifference. It was worse than disgust.

My case had been so widely publicized that he had to have known what I was here for. Did he think I was a murderer too? Did he know that the press, and subsequently the prosecution, had called me bipolar, unable to cope with the loss of her high school boyfriend? Of him?  
I swayed on my feet.

"You okay, baby girl?" Esme whispered, "You don't look so good."

"Quiet!" One of the guards commanded, then ticked us off on his checklist and put us back in our cell.

I felt dejected, ashamed as I picked up my things from the floor and fixed my bunk. It always seemed like the guards did their best to leave it as upturned as possible. It was when I moved what could be construed as a pillow that I saw the piece of paper laying folded beneath it.

"Is this yours?" I asked, handing it to Esme.

She took and unfolded it, then handed it back. "No, not mine. Nice drawing though."

I looked at the intertwining lines neatly drawn on the small piece of paper and recognized it immediately. It was a celtic knot. It meant eternity, and was often used as the symbol for eternal love. Once, in a time that seemed so far away now, Edward had said it represented our love, eternal and everlasting. I stared at the symbol, knowing that he'd left it for me to find when he searched my bunk. My heart raced.

* * *

**Secrets and Escapes**

A couple of weeks passed, and I was forced to see Edward almost daily. He still barely looked in my direction, but I swear I caught him staring once or twice. It felt like torture being so close to him and not being able to ask the questions I had. Like, why he abandoned me. But it wasn't too hard to figure out that any personal contact with me could jeopardize his job. They probably didn't even know we had a history. It hadn't escaped my notice that he was going by Cullen now, the name of his stepfather, and not Masen, his mother's maiden name, and his birth name.

It was now two weeks until Christmas - my first one in this shit hole - and I was sitting in my bunk while the other inmates were in the yard for rec hour. I'd been going out more and more just so I could see him, but today I stayed in my bunk so I could write to my dad in this ugly, cheap Christmas card I purchased in the commissary. It was cold anyway, and I didn't want to miss the week's outgoing mail.

"Not feeling social today, Swan?" My heart raced when I heard his voice, and I looked up to see him standing at my cell door. Why was he here?

He looked around nervously, then unlocked the door and entered.

"Edward," This was the moment I'd been waiting for, a chance to talk to him. I had a million questions, and I wanted answers, so I stood up and began to speak, but was caught by surprise when he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the cell wall, getting in my face. God, he smelled so good!

"Be quiet," he whispered urgently, "I don't have much time. I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them right now. I just need you to trust me."

"Trust you? Edward, I..."

"Please, Bella," I was confused, but the look on his face was so severe that I could tell he was being serious, so I nodded.

"Thank you," He closed his eyes, touching his forehead to mine. "I love you, Bella. I'm going to get you out of here."

Then he kissed me, rough and full of desperation, and was gone, leaving me reeling.

Edward had transferred to night crew, so I only saw him at supper time and during night count after that day. He hadn't attempted to speak with me again. Most nights I lay in bed, pondering over what he'd said and remembering the way his lips felt against mine. He asked me to trust him, and that was a tough one to swallow given our past, plus the fact that I didn't know what I was trusting him with.

Christmas Eve had arrived, and I was sitting in the cafeteria trying to eat my supper - a piece of flimsy meat that they called turkey, boxed mashed potatoes with watery gravy, peas, and a roll. Yum. To my disappointment, Edward wasn't here tonight, so I didn't have much of an appetite. I was already feeling down knowing that I wouldn't be celebrating Christmas at home where I belonged. I hadn't expected the onslaught of emotions I felt now that the holiday had actually arrived. Edward was the only reminder of home I had left. I'd been looking forward to seeing him.

I was relieved when we were taken back to our bunks, but as we approached mine, Edward stood outside the door with another guard. They had done cell checks, and he was holding something in his hand. Was that a shank?

"What were you planning on doing with this, Swan?" Edward asked, holding up the homemade knife.

"What? That's not mine!" What kind of crap was he trying to pull?

"Of course it is, it was hiding under your bunk." He spoke down to me, like any other prisoner, but the look on his face was pleading, it said, 'trust me'.

"Unless you're blaming your cellmate?" The other guard asked, eyeing Esme beside me.

"No!" I tried to act like a badass, "It's mine, so fucking what? What are you going to do about it?"

"This was the last straw, Swan." Edward said, "I already warned you that I didn't want anymore problems with you. Now you get to spend some time in solitary."

Esme was staring at me like I'd lost my mind, knowing damn well that I didn't cause trouble, and the shank wasn't mine. But she said nothing.

"Want me to take her down, Edward?" The other guard asked.

"Nah," Edward said nonchalantly, "You go ahead and write up the report on this one, and I'll take her. It will look good on your record."

"You sure? It was your find."

"Yeah, this is my third find this month. You take it."

"Thanks, man!" The other guard motioned for Esme to enter the cell as Edward grabbed my arm and began leading me away.

He led me past a set of guards who were manning the entry to our block, telling them he had one for the hole, and down a series of corridors before pulling us into a small storage closet.

"Quick, put these on over your clothes." He pulled a set of clothes off one of the shelves and threw it at me.

It was a guard's uniform.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, as I hurried to put on them on.

"You promised you would trust me. Just, follow me, act like you belong here, and don't draw attention." He told me, handing me a badge and ID with my picture on it. Where in the hell did he get that?

From there it was a blur. My heart stammered in my chest, and my skin crawled with nerves as he led me down more corridors and past stationed guards. In a matter of minutes we were outside of the prison and getting into Edward's car in the guard's parking lot. I held my breath when we pulled up to the security gates and had to show our badges to get out. The guard asked who I was, and Edward lied, telling him I was a new trainee. I was sure we weren't going to make it, but then he handed the badges back and welcomed me to my new job, opening the gates and motioning us through.

Neither of us spoke as we drove away from the prison; we knew we weren't safe yet.

We drove in shocked silence over the course of the next hour, tensing at every passing police car. Edward set the radio on news stations, listening for any report that we were missing. So far, there had been none. Eventually, Edward pulled off the freeway into a truck stop. I wanted to continue driving, but he said we had to handle a few things first. We parked next to the restrooms and he pulled out a bag from behind the seat and handed it to me, along with a fresh pair of clothes. Inside the bag were two bottles of hair dye and a pair of scissors.

"Black or blond?" He asked.

I picked up a strand of my hair and twirled it between my fingers, "Um, black. You'll make a better blond."

He smiled and kissed me for the first time since our escape. This wasn't like the kiss in the cell that day; this was languid, familiar. It was us.

"Edward," I still had so many questions, but he placed a finger over my lips to stop me.

"I promise I'll explain everything when we're done. Okay?"

I nodded, taking the hair dye, scissors, and clothes, and got out the car. In the bathroom I wasted no time, first using the scissors to cut my long hair short, then slathering on the hair dye.

The result was short, choppy, and very dark, but it would have to do. Edward's hair came out very blond, and I missed his coppery locks immediately, but he was still as handsome as ever.

As we were walking back to our car, I stopped in my tracks. An old red truck was parked next to the car, and standing beside it was my father.

"Dad?" I looked at Edward who had a shit eating grin on his face, and then back to my dad who just shrugged and opened his arms to me.

I ran to him, and he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "I sure have missed you, Bells."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I looked at my father in amazement, then turned to Edward. "What is going on?"

"I'll let your father explain."

"Well, Bells," My dad said as he handed Edward a set of keys, two passports, and some papers. "I guess it's about time you were filled in."

It turned out that Edward had never abandoned me after all back in high school. He'd tried repeatedly to contact me, but my father had intervened, blocking his number from calling and his letters from being delivered. My dad pleaded for me to understand that he thought he was doing the right thing at the time. He thought I was too young to be so wrapped up in one boy, but now knew he had made a mistake by keeping us apart.

Edward went on to explain that after high school, he ended up joining the police academy and had been working as a deputy in Seattle when he learned of my arrest on the news. He immediately contacted Charlie at his job at the station. Apparently, my dad was overridden with guilt and blamed himself for the position I was in. He knew I'd never gotten over Edward, and thought that if he had never kept us apart then I probably wouldn't have even been on that fateful date with James.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Charlie's voice cracked, and although I felt angry over what he'd done, I couldn't hate him.

Edward, of course, had forgiven my dad and the two kept in contact during the course of the trial, both researching ways to get me out of the mess I was in. When it looked like a conviction was imminent, one man commented to the other that it was too bad they couldn't smuggle me out of the country, and the idea for my escape began to form. They'd begun plotting before I was even sentenced, Edward having already applied for the guard position at the women's prison, his 'in' to get me out. The rest was left to chance and dumb luck. They both knew what Edward was risking, and neither man had been confident that he could pull it off without getting caught. I mean, how many prisoners just walk out of prison?

I stood there, looking at these two men who risked everything to rescue me because their love for me was so strong. "This is a lot to process."

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "The thought of you withering away in that cell for the rest of your life...it was unbearable. I never stopped loving you, Bella. You'll always be the only one for me."

I knew he was telling the truth, and tears welled in my eyes as he gathered me to him and kissed me. How could I have ever thought that he would have abandoned me?

"Ahem," My dad interrupted. "You kids better get moving if you plan to make it to Canada before nightfall. Everything you need is in those documents, and your bags are in the truck.. You're now Jasper Hale, and Bella, you're Alice Brandon. I would have chosen different names myself, but I trust Jenks' work; you should have no problems."

"Canada?" I questioned.

"To start." Edward replied with a smug smirk before shoving his hand out to my dad. "Thank you, Charlie. For everything."

Then my affection loathing dad did something he doesn't normally do with anyone but me, he pulled Edward into a hug. "Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**Epilogue**

The morning air was cool, and a breeze drifted through the window giving me chills, so I snuggled up against the amazing man sleeping next to me in bed. It was Christmas morning, our first in our new place, and I'd been laying awake in bed for over an hour, impatiently waiting for Edward to wake up. He looked so peaceful, so I hadn't wanted to wake him. Besides, I liked watching him sleep. But now I was antsy.

"Morning sunshine," I say, softly kissing his lips.

Nothing.

Undeterred, I begin placing small kisses along his jaw, trailing down his neck.

Still nothing.

With a wicked thought, I pull the covers back, revealing his naked physique. I take a moment to admire the man before me. He is art. Perfect in every way. I continue my path of kisses from his neck to his chest, nipping at his nipples with my teeth on the way to my ultimate destination. By the time I reach his navel, his erection is straining, but I kiss around it and down his thighs.

Edward groans in frustration, and the next thing I know he has me flipped over and pinned down to the bed.

"You little tease," he says, grinding his erection against my thigh.

"Good morning!" I smile victoriously.

"So it seems it's going to be."

He kisses me, first light and playful, then deep with passion. Soft touches, more kissing, whispers of love, and he is inside of me, our bodies moving together in synchronous harmony. I can't tell where I end and he begins, and soon I'm crying out in release, bringing Edward with me. Afterward, we showered, and then raced to the tree to open our Christmas presents. Edward was such a big kid, and I loved seeing the excitement on his face every time he tore off a bow.

Three years ago I never would have imagined I would be living in Italy, spending Christmas with the man I love.

My father had been right, we made it into Canada with no problem at all. The identification papers and passports he provided were unrecognizable as fake. When Edward said Canada was just the start, he'd meant it. We were in Canada less than 24 hours before boarding a plane to Europe. We traveled freely from country to country for two years before finally settling in Florence. For now.

Back in the States there had been a manhunt for both Edward and I, with false anonymous leads sending the authorities chasing their tails. Thank you, Dad. Eventually, the manhunt stopped, but we were still listed on Washington State's most wanted list.

The most difficult thing has been the inability to contact anyone we knew before, including my dad. But I managed to send him postcards from time to time during our travels. Unsigned, of course. I hope they gave him peace of mind.

The one good thing that came out of all of this has been Edward. It was like no time had ever been lost between us, and our love is stronger than ever. Eternal and everlasting.

It's still hard to believe this is my life now. I went from college student, to accused murderer, to prisoner #8092469 all in the span of a few months. Now?

Well, now I'm a fugitive.

**~The end~**


End file.
